


In Which Karkat Has Nothing

by foreveralice97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are tired. You just want to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Has Nothing

Your name is Karkat Vantas and normally you speak in a way that is ALMOST EXCLUSIVELY ORNERY, ALL THE TIME. You stand in the 'bathroom' as the high bloods call it of your hive. You smile into the mirror above the sink, you're eyes are not the same traitorous color as your blood: Red. This normally would upset you greatly, but today you do not care. You are fed up with the bullshit, you were done caring. Time and time again you 'loved' as the humans called it, and time and time again you lost. You are tired now. So tired in fact all you want to do is sleep and never wake up. You could stand to live as you were before, you had a wonderful moirail Kanaya Maryam, a jade blood. Today you heard the worst news ever. She died, and at the hands of a purple sea dwelling scum. Thinking about her made you even more tired.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have nothing. No one to hold you back anymore. You cast your eyes toward the sink edge. Your sickles lay there waiting, placed there by you at some point earlier in the day, or maybe they have been there since you cleaned them yesterday. You are too tired to recall.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you can't help but smile as you pick up one of the sickles and rest it's blade against your still covered arm. You would take your sweater off, but you are not sure you can face all the marks already crisscrossing your arms.

Your name is Karkat, and you flinch with the blade tears into your skin. You don't stop despite the pain, you keep making cuts until your sink begins to fill blood, your candy red mutant blood. You feel dizzy as you drop the sickle to weak to hold it any longer. You stumble back and your back hits the wall. Red drips to the floor and you slide down to join it there. Red tears flow from your eyes and arm and you smile.

Your name was Karkat Vantas. As you black out you think you hear the door open. You know this can't be true because only Kanaya had the spare key, and you know you locked it. You have two thoughts simultaneously as someone says your name. Would Terezi find this to be a waste of her favorite candy red? Will you see Kanaya where ever you are going?

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and arrived in time to watch your moirail breath out your name and then no more.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy um hi! Alice here! this is the first homestuck fic i've posted! i don't have a quirk of my own yet, but one day....nah i'm just kidding. This was actually a RP starter i made and rewrote for my Karcrab ^^ you can add him here ~> https://www.facebook.com/LXLight4ever


End file.
